Cartoon Jeopardy! Unsold Pilot
by mr cartoon
Summary: From The Cartoon Vault of Mr Cartoon Comes A Lost Unsold Pilot Episode Of A Game Show Parody Jeopardy! & Now It has been released from the vault & ready to be shown to The Fanfiction World.
1. Opening & 1st Half Of The Jeopardy Round

Cartoon Jeopardy Unsold Pilot

[Quick Note - I Do not own anything in this parody except for my OC]

Part 1 - Opening & 1st Half Of The Jeopardy! Round

[The Show Opens With A View Of The Set With Voices Coming From The Background]

Announcer - Now Entering The Studio At This Time Are Today's Contestants

[Music Begins To Play As The 1st Contestant With Hippy Red Hair, Wearing A White Shirt, Blue Pants, & White Space Boots Walks In]

Announcer - An Employee Of Spacley Space Sprockets & A Father Of 4 (5 If You Include Astro The Dog) From The Skypad Aparments In the 24th Century George Jetson

[George Walks To His Podium As The 2nd Contestant Who Was A Little Boy With Light Brown Hair Wearing Pink Pajamas Walks In]

Announcer - A 4 Year Old Boy Who Lives For The Thrill Of Fun & Adventure From London, England Michael Darling

[Michael Walks To The Podium As Well As The 3rd Conteatsnt That Stood Over 7ft Tall Walked In]

Announcer - And A Wrestling Legend Who Had An Undefeated Streak in Singles Competition for 15 Years & Noticable With Many Exciting Moments With Hulk Hogan From Grenoble In The French Alps Andre The Giant

[Andre Walks To The Podium As He Meets & Greets George While Michael Is Surprised At How Tall Andre Is]

Announcer - These 3 Contestants Will Compete Today On Cartoon Jeopardy!

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As The Camera Zooms In At A Doorway]

Announcer - And Now Here Is The Host Of Cartoon Jeopardy! Shawn K.

[The Doorway Opened Revealing The Host Of The Show Shawn K. As The Audience & The Contestants Applaud For Him Then He Walks Down The Stairs & Looks Around]

Shawn K. - Thank You Announcer, Hi Everybody & Welcome To The Famous Quiz Show Cartoon Jeopardy! Where We Provide The Answers & It's Up To Our Contestants To Come Up With The Correct Question

[A View Of The 3 Contestants Are Shown]

Shawn K. - Players, As You Know You Can Have A Chance To Ring In When You Recognize an answer but however I should caution you about the Jeopardy!, Cause If you are wrong the follow of that answer will be deducted from your score... But to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden a Daily Double somewhere on the board & if you should uncover it then you'll have a chance to wager any or all of your winning up to that point.. It's very important to earn as much money as possible because only the player with the most cash at the end of today's game gets to keep his/her winnings... All right were gonna play until all the clues are revealed or until you hear this sound

[6 Buzzers Go Off]

Shawn K. - That'll signify the end of the round... But Right Now.. The Beginning, Go ahead & pick up your signaling buttons but don't ring in until the answer is fully exposed

[All 3 Players Pick Up There Buzzers]

Shawn K. - If Your Ready Let's Play Jeopardy!

[The Camera Switches To The Giant Board As The Cartoon Jeopardy! Logo Door Opens Revealing The Dollar Amounts & The Categories]

Shawn K. - And Here Are The Categories To Choose From In This Round: Horsing Around, Food Facts, History, Compound Words, Pot Luck, & Finally Foreign Currency... & Andre You Won The Toss Up Back Stage So You Get To Make The 1st Selection

Andre - Thank You Shawn... Uuh... I'll Take Compound Words For $50

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - A short snooze that Garfield might take

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is a Catnap

Shawn K. - That's Correct

Andre - Compound Words For $100

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - A brand of tires, or a descriptive synonym for flint

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is a firestone

Shawn K. - That's Right, You Have A Hundred Dollars & Control of The Board

George - Thank You Shawn... Hmm Let's Try Horsing Around For $50

Shawn K. - Going To A Brand New Category

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - To Indians an Iron Horse was a train; to baseball fans the Iron Horse was this Yankee great

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George Again

George - Uhh Who Was Lou Gehrig

Shawn K. - Correct

George - Horsing Around for $100

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - His horse, Tony, left his hoofprints in cement at Grauman's Chinese

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who was Tom Mix

Shawn K. - Right Again George Good Job

George - Thanks, Let's stick with Horsing Around for $150

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Film in which Groucho told Margaret Dumont, "Marry Me, & I'll never look at another horse"

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Ooh Michael

Michael - Uuumm... What Is... A Day At The Races

Shawn K. - That's Correct Now You Have Control Michael

Michael - Oh Boy... Let's Try... Horsing Around For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The 2 belts of calm air that extend around the earth at about 30 degrees north & south of the equator

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What are the horse latitudes

Shawn K. - Your Right On That & Your Tied For The Lead, Make A Selection

Andre - Let's Try $250 On Horsing Around

Shawn K. - Finishing Off The Category

[The $250 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Mating a Palomino mare & stallion may often produce this catch phrase

[The Players Are Seen Thinking]

Shawn K. - Anybody

[Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - The Correct Respone What is a "Horse of a Different Color" That's what were looking for... But Andre You Still Have Control Of The Board

Andre - Okay Uh Food Facts For $50 Please

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This tuber is the cooked vegetable most commonly used in salads

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What Is A Potato

Shawn K. - That's the One

Michael - Hmmm Food Facts For $100

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Slime on its cap & a redorange undersurface can mean this plant is poisonous

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Uuuh What is A Plum

Shawn K. - No I'm Sorry

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What Is A Mushroom

Shawn K. - You Got It & We Would've also accepted Boletes... Either Way It's Your Control Make Your Next Choice

Andre - Food Facts For $150

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - From old english for "breast" this cut of beef is usually from the breast

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is brisket

Shawn K. - That's Right

George - How About Foreign Currency For $50

Shawn K. - Going To Another Category Here

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In Nothern Ireland, 100 new pence equal 1 of these

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - And it's George Again

George - What is 1 pound

Shawn K. - Your Right Again & That Take's Your score to $350 & Puts you in a tie for 1st place with Andre & Michael Is Currently Falling Behind With $200 But All In All You Guys Are Off To A Good Start But For Now We're gonna take our 1st commercial break & when we come back will get a chance to know a little bit more about our players & then will continue playing our game as Jeopardy! rolls on... Right After These Messages

[The Audience Start To Applaud As Music Starts To Play With The Contestants Began Chatting With Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - There you Go The 1st half of The Jeopardy Round Is Complete But Don't go anywhere you guys Cause In The Next Part Will Get A Chance To Know A Little Bit More About Today's Players & Then The Game Will Continue, Now before we end this chapter Here's some details about each character from which cartoon their from]

Andre The Giant (Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling)

Michael Darling (Walt Disney's Peter Pan)

George Jetson (The Jetsons)

[There we have it These Names Right Next To The Characters Full Name Is The Cartoon/Movie Their From & If You Need Any More Information About This Just Contact Me & I'll Be Here But Until Then Just Read & Review]


	2. Chat Time & 2nd Half Of Jeopardy Round

Cartoon Jeopardy! Unsold Pilot

[Quick Note - Just Like Before I Only Own My OC In This Parody] 

Part 2 - Chatting With The Contestants & 2nd Half Of The Jeopardy! Round 

[The Show Returns With The Audience Applauding In The Background As The Camera Zooms In On The Host] 

Shawn K. - Welcome Back Ladies & Gentleman If You Justed Tuned In Were Currently in The Middle Of The Jeopardy! Round But Before We Get To That I Thought I'd Take This Time To Know A Little Bit More About Today's Players... And Will Start With The 8th Wonder Of The World Himself Andre The Giant 

Andre - Hi There 

Shawn K. - Now Andre Is It True That You Were Undefeated In Singles Matches For 15 Years

Andre - Yep 

Shawn K. - Now How Did You Manage To Acheive Such A Goal

Andre - Well, I Can Tell You This One Of The Things That Help Me Is With How Much I Weigh for that matter

Shawn K. - Really & How Much Do You Way

Andre - Over Five Hundred Pounds

Audience - Ooooohh

Shawn K. - Wow That's A Huge Number Their Andre It's No Wonder You Weren't Even Bodyslammed With The Weight Your At

Andre - Uuhh I Guess

Shawn K. - So Anyways If You Win Today's Game What Do You Plan On Doing With Your Winnings 

Andre - Nothing

Shawn K. - Say What Now 

Andre - I Was Actually Thinking About Splitting It & Giving Them Into 2 Charities, One For My Mama & The Other For My Friends In Wrestling.. It's only Fair

Shawn K. - Oh, Now I Get It That's A Good Idea Andre, But Anyways Good Luck Today

Andre - Thank You Shawn

Shawn K. - Now Then We Now Go To Our 2nd Player Michael Darling

[Michael Blushes A Little While He Waves To Everyone]

Shawn K. - A Little Shy Michael 

Michael - Yes

Shawn K. - Well I Can't Blame You Because Your On National TV In Front Of Thousands Of People Watching At Home

Michael - Thousands (Gulp) 

Shawn K. - Don't Worry Michael They Won't Insult You If You Lose Besides It's Not Right 

[Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - So Michael Tell Me What Do You Do In London

Michael - Well Not Much Really But I Remember There Was That One Night I'll Never Forget

Shawn K. - And What Would That Be

Michael - We Actually Saw Peter Pan & He Took Us To Neverland Where We Fought Off Captain Hook & The Pirates 

Shawn K. - Fascinating, Well After All That Took Place Before With All That Bravery I Think You Might Do Well In Today's Game After All

[Michael Giggles A Little]

Shawn K. - Good Luck Michael Your Gonna Need It... Finally We Now Go To George Jetson Fellow Of Spacely Space Sprockets

George - That's Me & Don't Forget It

[The Audience Starts To Laugh Again]

Shawn K. - Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha I'll Try Not To Forget... So George Tell Me What's It Like Working At Spacely Space Sprockets

George - Let Me Tell Ya It's Pretty Hard Cause For One Everytime I Try To Get To Work I Keep Coming In Late & 2nd Sometimes When I Like To Goof Off My Boss Mr Spacley Finds Out & Forces Me To Get Back To Work

Shawn K. - Is That So.. & How Many Times Does That Happen

George - Everyday

[Audience Starts To Laugh] 

Shawn K. - Wow Must've Been Rough.. Well I Guess You Made A Good Choice To Come On The Show Today.. Hopefully Mr Spacely Won't find out

George - Sure Hope So

Shawn K. - Ha Ha Ha That's Good.. Well Then Now That We Know A Little Bit More About You Guys Let's Get Back To The Game & George You Gave Me The Correct Reponse So You Get To Make The Next Selection Care To Do So

George - It'd Be My Pleasure Let's Go Back To Food Facts For $200 

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - To judge an egg's freshness, put it in salt water; if it's old it'll do this

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is Float

Shawn K. - That's Right 

George - Let's Go Ahead & Finish Up Food Facts For $250

Shawn K. - Answer 

[The $250 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - Spanish for "Little Strips", these little strips of meat are served sizzling on a platter

[All 3 Of The Contestants Begian Thinking]

[Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - What Are Fajitas That's What It Was, George You Regain Control 

George - Okay Let's Try Compound Words For $150 

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Type of moneyleader played by Rod Steiger in a 1965 film

[George Buzzes In]

George - What is a Pawnsmasher

Shawn K. - Wrong 

[Andre Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Andre 

Andre - What is a Pawnbroker 

Shawn K. - That's What Were looking For

Andre - Let's Go For Compound Words For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Popular pranks among baboons 

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael 

Michael - I Know This One What are Monkeyshines

Shawn K. - Way To Go Michael Another $200 To Your Score Selecet Again Please

Michael - Uuuuhh Let's Go For Pot Luck For $50

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The Eddie Bauer catalog sells a special antifreeze for this many facial adornment

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre 

Andre - What is the moustache

Shawn K. - Yep That's The One 

Andre - Pot Luck For $100

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - Mirrors were originally made of polished metal; this material wasn't used until the 12th century

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael 

Michael - What is glass

Shawn K. - That's it

Michael - Mmmm I'll Try Pot Luck For... $150

Shawn K. - Answer There 

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - A French Proverb says, "You can't make an omelet without" doing this 

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is breaking eggs

Shawn K. - That Right 

George - Let's Go Back To Compound Words For $250 

[The $250 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - A film editor walks on these movie rejects all the time

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What are outtakes

Shawn K. - That'd Be It

Andre - I'll Have Pot Luck For $200 Shawn

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Vouge suggests you eat this with a fork, though Amy Vanderbilt says to use a fork & a large soup spoon 

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre Again

Andre - What is spaghetti

Shawn K. - That Is-A Correct

Andre - Let's Try Pot Luck For $250 

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $250 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This American Indian Food consists of meat, fat & berries pressed into small cakes

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What Are Pastry Doodles

Shawn K. - Afraid Not

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is pemmican

Shawn K. - Correct & Now You Have Control Of The Board

George - How About We Try History For $50 

Shawn K. - Going On To History

[The $50 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Last name of noted 13th century Venetian traders Nicolo & Maffeo

[George Buzzes in] 

Shawn K. - George 

George - What Is Jockey 

Shawn K. - Nope That's Wrong

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - Uuum What is polo

Shawn K. - You Got It

[Michael Starts Thinking Of What To Go For Next]

Michael - I'll try History For $100 

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - After fleeing to Medina in 622, he became it's temporal ruler

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who is Mohammed

Shawn K. - Correct On That One

George - History For $150

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - D-Day was June 6th of this year

[All 3 Of The Contestants Go Blank] 

[Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - It Was In 1944 Quite A Long Time... But George You Still Have Control Of The Board

George - History For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - When Romw fell in the west, the remaining eastern Roman Empire came to be called this 

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What is the... Byzantine.. Empire

Shawn K. - Wow, That's Right Nice Use of Words 

Michael - Thank You... I'll Try History For $250

Shawn K. - Answer There

"DAILY DOUBLE" 

Shawn K. - It's The Daily Double

[The Audience Starts To Applaud]

Shawn K. - This Could Be A Good Time To Catch Up From Here Michael How Much Do You Want To Wager

[Michael Begins To Think Of What To Wager For The Daily Double Answer]

Michael - I Guess I'll Make A Huge Risk & Try $600

Audience - [Gasp]

Shawn K. - Wow That's A Risky Move... But Oh Well It's Jeopardy For Ya... Very Well Michael For $600 At Risk Which Would Take You To $1250 If Your Right Or $50 Dollars If Your Wrong Here's The Daily Double Answer

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - Nickname of Rodrigo Diaz who fought for both the Castilians & Moors in the 11th century

[Michael Starts To Think Of The Correct Response]

Michael - Who Was El Cid

Shawn K. - Bingo

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again As Michael Starts Clapping In Excitment]

Shawn K. - Less Than A Minute To Go Michael So Make A Selection Please

Michael - Uh Okay Then Foreign Currency For $100 

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Wether you're in Zimbabwe or Hong Kong 100 cents add up to 1 of these 

[Andre Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is a dollar

Shawn K. - That's It

Andre - Foreign Currency For $150

[The $150 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - In India, 100 paise equal 1 of these

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre Again

Andre - What is a rupee 

Shawn K. - It Sure Is

[6 Buzzers Off] 

Shawn K. - Hold Everything You Guys That's The End Of The Jeopardy Round... Now Let's Check the Scores... Thatnks To That Daily Double Michael Darling's in 1st With $1250, Andre The Giant Is In 2nd With An Even $1000 & George Is Far In 3rd With $850... So George That's Mean Your Gonna Have The Pleasure Of Making The 1st Selection In Double Jeopardy! & He's Gonna Do It Right After The Break As We Get Set For Double Jeopardy! 

[The Audience Start To Applaud As Music Begins To Play With A View Of The Entire Set As The Screen Fades To Black] 

[Quick Note - Well Folks We've Come To The End Of The Jeopardy Round & The Scores Are Still Pretty Close, Now in The Next Part All 3 Players Will Be Placed in Double Jeopardy! With more Money At Stake What's Gonna Happen In That Round Find Out Next Time & See What Lies Ahead But Until Then Read & Review]


	3. The Double Jeopardy! Round

Cartoon Jeopardy! Unsold Pilot

[Quick Note - Just Like The Last Two Chapter The OC is All That I Own]

Part 3 - The Double Jeopardy Round

[The Show Returns With A View Of Shawn K. Standing Next To The Board]

Shawn K. - Welcome Everyone Were Just Seconds Away From Starting Double Jeopardy! But Before We Do So Let's Recap The Scores

[All 3 Of The Contestants Are Shown]

Shawn K. - If You Recall Michael Managed To Jump Into 1st Place With $1250 Thanks To That Daily Double He Found, Andre Is In 2nd With An Even Thousand Not To Far Behind, & George Is Currently In The Bucket With Only $850 So George That's You Have The Pleasure Of Going 1st in This Round & To Help You Guys Out We Now Have 2 Daily Doubles Hidden On This Board So Who Knows How Much Money Were Gonna Be Seeing In This One... & Remember Players If You Hear This Sound

[6 Buzzers Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Or When The Clues Are Revealed The Round Is Over, So if Were All Set Then Let's Set Up The Board Cause It's Time... For Double Jeopardy!

[The Camera Switches Back To The Giant Door As The Cartoon Double Jeopardy! Logo Opens Revealing All The Doubled Up Dollar Amounts & Categories]

Shawn K. - And This Time The Dollar Values Range From $100 To $500 In This Round Along With These 6 Categories To Deal With: Fiction, Beaches, Women Authors, Political Parties, Art & Last But Not Least Word Origins... & Like I Said George The Player Who's On 3rd Place Gets To Start This Round So Do Us All A Favor & Pick A Category Would You

George - Sure Thing Shawn, Let's Start With Beaches For $100

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The largest national seahorse entirely in 1 state in this state's Padre Island

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is Texas

Shawn K. - That's Right

George - Beaches For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - You can swim at Mauna Kea Beach miles from the volcano on the Kihola coast of this island

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George Again

George - Uh What is Hawaii

Shawn K. - Right Again

George - Let's Keep Going With Beaches For $300

[The $300 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Island where millions swim every summer at Jones Beach, a 2,413 acre state park

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - And It's George

George - What is Long Island

Shawn K. - And He's Right Again

George - Onward With Beaches This Time For $400

Shawn K. - Answer

"DAILY DOUBLE"

Shawn K. - One Of The Daily Doubles

[The Audience Starts To Applaud]

Shawn K. - So George I'm Pretty Sure You Have A Good Amount To Put Down As A Wager

George - Sure Do, I'm Gonna Bet $300 To Make It Easy

Shawn K. - Gotcha, For $1750 Or $1150 Here's The Daily Double Answer In The Category Of Beaches

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Panama City Beach isn't in Panama but on the panhandle of this state

[George Begins To Think Of What The Question Is]

Shawn K. - Anytime George

George - What is Fiji

Shawn K. - Ooh No I'm Sorry That's Not it The Correct Respone Was Florida Not Fiji

George - Aw Nuts

Shawn K. - Don't Worry You May Not Have Gotten The Daily Double But You Still Have Control Of The Board So Please Make You Next Selection

George - If You Say So, Beaches For $500

[The $500 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Beaches on this New England state's 17-3/4 miles of coastline include Hampton Beach & Rye Beach

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is New Hampsire

Shawn K. - Correct 'Da Moondo Now You Get To Choose, Where To NExt

Andre - How About Word Origins For $100

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Card game named after an alcoholic drink

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is Gin

Shawn K. - Correct

Andre - Word Origins For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - From the Dutch word for the sound of lips tasting food, it's the sound of a loud kiss

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is a smack

Shawn K. - Your On A Roll

Andre - Word Origins For $300

Shawn K. - The Answer To This One Is

[The $300 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Being one, Cheetah could tell you this small ape's name is from the Kongo, a tribe in Africa

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is the chimp

Shawn K. - Nope Sorry

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What is the chimpanzee

Shawn K. - There we go That's what we needed

Michael - Word Origins For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - To be overprotective, it comes from talking care of a milkshop, or Molly in old British slang

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What is mollycoddle

Shawn K. - Your Right Again

Michael - Hmm Uuuh I'll Try $500 On Word Origins Mr K

Shawn K. - Nice Use Of Words

[The $500 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - From "Ragman rolls", deeds on which Scottish lords swore allegiance to Edward I, it's a lot of nonsense lords

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is rigmarole

Shawn K. - You'd Be Correct Now You Get To Select

Andre - How About Art For $100

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Japanese master artist Hokusai was famous for his "36 views of" this mountain

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is Mount Fuji

Shawn K. - Yep

George - Art For $200

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Sarah Moulton-Barrett is the young lady in the pink bonnet in this famous painting by Sir Thomas Lawrence

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is "Pinkie"

Shawn K. - It's Pinkie Alright

Andre - I'll Have Fiction For $100 Shawn

Shawn K. - Moving To A New Category

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This famous character was 1st named Sherrinford Holmes

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who is Sherlock Holmes

Shawn K. - Correct

George - I'll Take Fiction For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Brooding Bronte hero who loved Catherine but married her sister-in-law Isabella

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - Who is... John

Shawn K. - No I'm Sorry

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who is Heathcliff

Shawn K. - That's Who Were Looking For

George - Fiction For $300

[The $300 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In "Le Morte D'Arthur" Sir Galahad is son of Elaine & this knight

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who was Lancelot

Shawn K. - Lancelot Is Correct

George - Fiction For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Several of his novels & stories depict the scandalous, unscrupulous Snopes family

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who was William Faulkner

Shawn K. - Right Again George

George - Let's Finish Up Fiction For $500

[The $500 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - "Bound by Desire" is this major romance author's sizzling sequel to "Sweet Savage Love"

[All 3 Of The Players Start To Go Blank]

[Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Correct Response Who is Rosemary Rogers... Well George You Still Have Control & 3 Categories Left

George - How's About Women Auhor's For $100

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Mentioned in the title of her sonnets, it was Elizabeth Barrett Browning's nickname

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What is the portugese

Shawn K. - Correct Now You Make A Selection

Andre - Women Authors For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - "Belle of Amherst" poetess who had only 7 of her opems published during her lifetime

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - Who was Emily Dickinson

Shawn K. - That's Right

George - Let's Do Women Authors For $300

Shawn K. - The Answer There Is

"DAILY DOUBLE"

Shawn K. - It's The Other Daily Double

[The Audience Start To Applaud Again]

Shawn K. - Looks Like You Have A 2nd Chance With The Daily Double George

George - No Kidding... & You Don't Need To Say Anything Cause I'm Gonna Wager $1000

Audience - Ooooohh

Shawn K. - My Goodness, Is That Your Wager

George - Yep I'm Gonna Gamble on This One

Shawn K. - Well If you Say So.. But Any Event What's Done Is Done Time For Your Redemption On The Daily Double Answer & Here It Is

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Appropriatley, this entertainer wrote a novel called "A G-String Murders"

[A Light Bulb Appears On Top Of George's Head]

George - I Know This One... Who was Gypsy Rose Lee

Shawn K. - He Did it

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As George Starts Shaking His Hands In Pose Form]

Shawn K. - An Extra $1000 To Your Pot & You Still Have Control of The Board

George - All Right We're Gonna Try Women Authors For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The last of her 67 mystery novels was "Sleeping Murder"

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - Who was Agatha Christie

Shawn K. - You My Friend Are Correct

Andre - I'll Take Art For $300 Please

[The $300 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Born in Italy in 1884, this modern artist gave his subjects unnaturally long features

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - Who was Modigliani

Shawn K. - That's It

Michael - Uummm... I guess I'll Try Art For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Combining her love of flowers & the desert, she painted "Mule's Skull With Pink Poinsettias" in 1937

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - Who Was... Georgia... O'Keefe

Shawn K. - Your Right Again

Michael - Art For $500 Please

[The $500 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The oval board with a thumbhole on which a painter mixes paint

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What is a palette

Shawn K. - Right On That

George - How About Political Parties For $100

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $100 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - One of the oldest "3rd parties" it was founded in Chicago in 1869 to get liquor outlawed

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - What was the Prohibition Party

Shawn K. - Correct, & We Got Less Than A Minute To Go Andre Better Go Quick Here

Andre - Okay Uh Political Parties For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In 1984 this party nominated Gus Hall for president, Angela Davis for Vice President

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What is the Communist Party

Shawn K. - Good Job Michael That's Correct

Michael - I'll take Political Parties For $300

[The $300 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The first of three progressives parties, its nicknamer came from its standardbearer, Teddy Roosevelt

[George Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - George

George - What was the Bull Moose Party

Shawn K. - That'd Be Correct Man

George - Political Parties For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The 2 animals that symbolize the Democratic & Republican Parties in the U.S,

[Michael Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Michael

Michael - What are the Donkey & the Elephant

Shawn K. - They're The Ones

Michael - Can I Have Political Parties For $500 Please

Shawn K. - Yes You May

[The $500 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In the 1968 election this former Alabama Governor picked up 46 electoral votes as an American Independent

[Andre Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Andre

Andre - Who is George Wallace

Shawn K. - That's Correct

[6 Buzzers Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Looks Like We Won't Have Time For The Last Clue Cause That's Sounds Mean Double Jeopardy's Over & Let's Take A Look at Those scores... After An Amazing Comeback George Is In 1st With $3950, Andre Is In 2nd With $3600 & Michael Is Currently in Last With $3150 It's A Very Close Game From Here So What This Means is That We Could Be In For A Intense Finally Jeopardy & Players In Just A Moment I Want You To Write Down YOur Wagers For The Category That I'm Gonna Tell You For Final Jeopardy & Speaking Of Which The Category Is... Opera

[The Players Began Writing Down Their Wagers]

Shawn K. - And While The Players Think of What Do Wager Were Gonna Take A Quick Break But When We Come Back Were Gonna Place All Our Players In Final Jeopardy.. The Deciding Moment Of The Game Is Coming Up Right After This You Don't Want To Miss It

[The Audience Starts To Applaud With Music Beginning To Play In The Background As The Players are Seen Writing Down Their Wagers As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - Well Folks Double Jeopardy! Has Come & Gone & The Scores Are Really Close But Now As We Head Into Final Jeopardy! Which One Of The 3 Players Will Become Jeopardy! Champion, There's Only One Way To Find Out Tune In To The 4th & Final Part Of This Episode & See How It Ends But For Now Read & Review]


	4. Final Jeopardy! & Closing

Cartoon Jeopardy! Unsold Pilot

[Quick Note - Throught This Entire Parody The Only Thing That I Own Is My OC]

Part 4 - Final Jeopardy! & Closing

[The Show Returns With The Audience Applauding In The Background As The Camera Zooms In On The Final Jeopardy Board]

Shawn K. - Were Back & It's Time For The Round To Help Decide Today's Game.. Now During The Break Are Players Had The Chance To Write Down Their Wager & In A Moment Their Gonna Write Down Their Respone To Today's Final Jeopardy! Answer.. Now Before We See The Answer Let's Recap The Scores One More Time

[All 3 Of The Players Are Shown Holding Their Respective Pens Now With Guard Rails Up On The Podiums]

Shawn K. - Our Good Friend George Who Started The Last Round In 3rd Place Managed To Come All The Way To 1st Place With $3950... Andre Is Catching Up From Behind In 2nd With $3600... & Michael Is In Last Place With $3100... But Remember Folks Anything Can Happen In Final Jeopardy!... Now In A Moment Players I'm Gonna Reveal The Final Jeopardy Answer & Then You'll Have 30 Seconds To Write Down Your Response 

[Shawn Walks Over To The Final Jeopardy Board]

Shawn K. - As You May Recall The Category Was Opera... & Now Here's The Final Jeopardy! Answer 

[The Final Jeopardy Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Italian for "air", it's a song from an opera & title of a 1988 opera film... 30 Seconds Players, Good Luck 

[Music Begins To Play As The Lights Go Down Then All 3 of The Players Begin Writing Their Responses. Andre Is Seen Writing His Response Very Calmly, Michael Is Seen Thinking Then Starts Writing Down What His Response Is, & George Is Seen Doing Nothing Except Holding His Hands Together & Waiting, Then the Lights Go Back Up] 

Shawn K. - Times Up You Guys Now It's Time To See What You All Wrote Down, & Will Start With Michael So What Did You Write Down

"Michael's Response"

What is "Aria"

Shawn K. - What is "Aria"... That's The Correct Response Good Job & The Wager

"Michael's Wager"

$2000

Shawn K. - An Even $2000, Nice That's Puts You At $5150 & For The Moment 1st Place... Now We Go To Andre, Did He Come Up With The Correct Response

"Andre's Response"

What is "Aria"

Shawn K. - He Did.. So He's Going To Add How Much

"Andre's Wager"

$1750 

Shawn K. - $1750 Very Decent Wager, & That's Puts You At $5350 So Now Your In The Lead At The Moment... It's Down To You George You Had $3950 Going Into Final Jeopardy! Let's What You Wrote Down Is It Correct As Well

"George's Response"  
>What Is ? <p>

Shawn K. - You Couldn't Think Of Anything

George - Not Much Of An Opera Person 

Shawn K. - Ooh Sorry To Hear That But I'm Afraid It's Gonna Cost You 

"George's Wager"  
>$1600<p>

Shawn K. - $1600... & That Takes You Down To $2350... So That Means Andre Congratulations Your The New Jeopardy! Champion

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Andre Smiles With Excitment Knowing He's Won The Game] 

Shawn K. - That's $5350 In Your Wallet Andre Well Done & That's Means Will Be Seeing You Again Next Time, & As For Michael & George Thank You Guys For Playing We Have Some Nice Parting Gifts For The Two Of You & We Hope You Enjoy Them... & That's Gonna Do It For Us Today Folks So Until Next Time When We See Andre Remember... When Your In A Predictament When Your Flat Broke & You Have To Pay Your Debt In 30 Minutes You Just Might Find Yourself In Jeopardy!... This Is Shawn K. Thanks For Joining Us & Will See you Next Time on Cartoon Jeopardy!

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Music Begins To Play While the Host Starts To Chat With The Contestants]

Announcer - This Has Been Cartoon Jeopardy! A Merv Griffin Production

[The Contestants Continued To Talk With Shawn K. As The Audience Continued To Applaud Them As The Screen Fades To Black Ending The Episode] 

[Quick Note - That's It Guys The Entire Unsold Pilot Episode Of Cartoon Jeopardy! Is Finished I Hope You All Enjoyed This Cause I Know I Have So Be Sure You Guys Stick Around For What I Have In Store Next Time But Until That Time Comes Read & Review]


End file.
